Draied Saga
J Weezy`s first saga for Joseph 10 Z Drai the first season is the, Draied Saga, which comes with 13 episodes! The next saga of Season 1 is the "Stated Saga"! Cast The Cast of the "Draied Saga"! Characters * Joseph Koffi (main protagonist played by J Weezy) * Mack Jallox (played by Avatar) * Bida Mboli (played by Young Beezy) * Mersheno (played by Nightlord) *Susan Corter (played by Exalla) *Eva Mulumba *Clark Kent *Peter Parker *Peter Petrelli *Bida Mboli (played by Young Beezy) *Prince Mersheno (played by Nightlord) *Vallena Nightly *Frieza & Cell *Kid Buu Other Characters * Joseph`s Omnitrix Heroes * Mack`s Trilocker Heroes * Bida`s Trilocker Heroes Guset-Starred Characters * Chloe Sullivan * Jimmy Olsen * Davis Bloome * Tess Mercer * Lois Lane * Lex Luthor * Martha Kent Episodes All episodes of Joseph 10 Z Drai`s "Draied Saga"! Joseph & Mack`s Z Gift! The Banshee Stomps! Main Article: Joseph & Mack`s Z Gift! The Banshee Stomps! After showing Roger Koffi send Zazajot down to Earth with the destruction of Kanassa and Roger, it shows how Zazajot lives and grows up as Joseph Koffi. On the present day, Joseph & Mack turn 11 years old getting thier own second section of thier watches, the "Zenned Section" which comes with 10 new aliens. Later on, it`s a fight between Joseph/Mack & The Banshee. Joseph`s Huge Tennatory! White & Red Squirrels Speeding! Main Article: Joseph`s Huge Tennatory! White & Red Squirrlels Speeding! Vilgax`s red & white squirrels run to destroy Joseph`s tennatory! A Cyclones Innerpower! Shame of the Heroes! Main Article: A Cyclones Innerpower! Shame of the Heroes! Joseph`s creation, Mr. Omniclone, has turned evil and Joseph discovers that he has the Saiyan & Omnitrixed energy. So, Joseph takes off his Omnitrix. New Sportsmanship! The Shades of Mersheno! Main Article: New Sportsmanship! The Shades of Mersheno! When Joseph gets his new career as a football jock, Mersheno detects a high power level on his Scouter-Tech Glasses which happens to be Cell coming back for revenge. The Z Team? Z Warriors will Rise! Main Article: The Z Team? Z Warriors will Rise! The Zenned Warriors prepare to fight Frieza, Freddie Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Eon, Enoch, & Cooler. Our Overdancing? Clark`s New Battle! Main Article: Our Overdancing? Clark`s New Battle! coming soon... Zenned Warriors Vs. The Darkshooter 30 Main Article: Zenned Warriors Vs. The Darkshooter 30 coming soon... Kryptonian`s Big Crisis! Joseph`s Huge Deal! Main Article: Kryptonian`s Big Crisis! Joseph`s Huge Deal! coming soon... Novalty (Pt 1): Mack`s Big Trace Main Article: Novalty (Pt 1): Mack`s Big Trace coming soon... Novalty (Pt 2): Finding the Love Main Article: Novalty (Pt 2): Finding the Love coming soon... Bida`s Z State of Saiyans! Joseph`s Big Target! Main Article: Bida`s Z State of Saiyans! Joseph`s Big Target! coming soon... Our Big Dreams! Joseph & Mack Claus of Christmas! Main Article: Our Big Dreams! Joseph & Mack Claus of Christmas! coming soon... 13 Unmasked Kids! Eva`s Big Training! Main Article: 13 Unmasked Kids! Eva`s Big Training! coming soon... Category:Sagas Category:Joseph 10 Z Drai Season 1 Episodes Category:All "JT" Episodes